poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Power Rangers: Wild Force
'''Connor Lacey's Adventures of Power Rangers: Wild Force '''is a 6th YIFM/Power Rangers crossover made by Ryantransformer017 and Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Summery After the events of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Power Rangers Time Force, Connor Lacey and Pals go to Animaria and help the Power Rangers Wild Force protect Earth from Orgs and Decepticons. Episodes #Lionheart #Darkness Awakening #Click, Click, Zoom #Never Give Up! #Ancient Awakening #Wishes On The Water #The Bear Necessities #Soul Searching #Soul Bird Salvation #Curse of the Wolf #Battle Of The Zords #Predazord, Awaken #Revenge Of Zen-Aku #Identity Crisis #The Ancient Warrior #The Lone Wolf #Power Play #Secrets And Lies #The Tornado Spin #Three's a Crowd #A Father's Footsteps #Sing Song #The Wings of Animaria #Reinforcements from the Future Part 1 #Reinforcements from the Future Part 2 #The Master's Last Stand #Unfinished Business #Homecoming #The Flute #Team Carnival #Taming Of The Zords #Monitoring Earth #The Soul of Humanity #Forever Red #The Master's Herald Part 1 #The Master's Herald Part 2 #Fishing for a Friend #Sealing the Nexus #The End of the Power Rangers Part 1 #The End of the Power Rangers Part 2 Trivia *Ryan F-Freeman and his friends, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Luna (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Bloom, Stella, Aisha (Winx Club), Flora, Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club) and Galvatron (G1) and his Decepticons will guest star in this series. *In this Series, Ryan becomes the Green Ranger, Sci-Ryan becomes the Red Felcon Ranger/Crimson Ranger, Ash becomes the * *Galvatron (G1) and his Decepticons will work for Master Org and his Orgs in this series. * * * *In "Unfinished Business", Ryan puts on the Mask of Zen-Aku * * * * Episode Transcripts # Lionheart/Transcript # Darkness Awakening/Transcript # Click, Click, Zoom/Transcript # Never Give Up!/Transcript # Ancient Awakening/Transcript # Wishes On The Water #The Bear Necessities #Soul Searching #Soul Bird Salvation/ # Curse of the Wolf/Transcript # Battle of the Zords/Transcript # Predazord, Awaken/Transcript # Revenge Of Zen-Aku #Identity Crisis #The Ancient Warrior #The Lone Wolf #Power Play #Secrets And Lies #The Tornado Spin #Three's a Crowd #A Father's Footsteps #Sing Song #The Wings of Animaria #Reinforcements from the Future Part 1()/ #Reinforcements from the Future Part 2()/ # The Master's Last Stand ()/ # Unfinished Business/Transcript # Homecoming (CLAoPRWF)/ # The Flute ()/ # Team Carnival ()/ # Taming of the Zords (CLAoPRWF)/Transcript # Monitering Earth (CLAoPRWF)/Transcript # The Soul of Humanity (CLAoPRWF)/ # Forever Red (CLAoPRWF)/Transcript # The Master's Herald Part 1() # The Master's Herald Part 2 (CLAoPRWF)/Transcript # Fishing for a Friend # Sealing the Nexus () # The End of the Power Rangers Part 1 ()/ #The End of the Power Rangers Part 2 ()/ Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series Category:Spin-off TV series